Ryuma
| jva=Yūichi Nagashima| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Ryuuma is a samurai from the Wano Country in the New World who died and was made into a Zombie General by Dr. Hogback. He is the same Ryuuma from Oda's previous one-shot manga, Monsters.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 47 - Fan Question: Is the swordsman "Ryuuma" who was once said to have defeated a dragon the very same Ryuuma that starred in the short story "Monsters" from your collection volume entitled "Wanted!"? He is, isn't he? His corpse possessed Brook's shadow to animate him during the Thriller Bark arc. Appearance In life, Ryuuma was a samurai whose character design resembled Zoro. He possessed black hair which was tied in the end with a topknot. He also wore a brownish samurai gi and simple zōri sandals. As a zombie, Ryuuma is slightly shorter than Brook. He has several bandages covering part of his skull face. He has no eyes and no nose. Ryuuma, as a zombie, wears a samurai gi with intricate designs more detailed than his original garb. He also wears geta instead of the zōri sandals of his past life. His black hair was also replaced with white hair. It probably turned white with age while he was still alive. According to Hogback, Ryuuma's flesh is apparently special. Personality In Life In life, Ryuuma followed a strict philosophy in which he believed in. He believed greatly in justice and honor. Ryuuma believed that when one gets saved, they must repay their debt else they don't have any values. He believed this was the way of a true swordsman. To this, Ryuuma would sometimes follow the request of someone he owes almost blindly, even when it would otherwise contradict his other philosophies. He also believed that a battle isn't measured by how much fame one gets from it, but by what was protected. As a swordsman, Ryuuma had this one particular habit. Whenever someone would touch their sword sheath with his, Ryuuma would immediately take it as a form of challenge for a duel to the death. This is because Ryuuma believed that the sword is a swordsman. For this, Ryuuma would then immediately fight the person whose sheath touched his. This was a particularly bad trait of his, despite his honorable intentions, as this would sometimes get him into trouble. Ryuuma, having heard the reputation of "The King", hoped to one day fight against him. He believed that this King holds a great "Warrior's Soul" and would make a worthy adversary. The irony however, is that he is "The King". Because the name, "King", was given by the people he usually saved, he unfortunately didn't know it himself. Ryuuma also had a bad habit in managing money and food. Because of this, Ryuuma would often unfortunately find himself penniless and hungry for days. Post-Mortem As a zombie, Ryuuma has many of the same mannerisms as Brook, from Brook's perverted nature to the distinct "Yo ho ho" laugh, as well as jokes based on his undead body. This similarity exists because he has Brook's shadow animating his samurai corpse, and has been noted by several characters. Though Ryuuma has Brook's core personality, he possesses a slightly different outlook on things. He has abandoned his past as a part of Brook, and every memory connected with it. Thus, for example, while Brook cherishes his afro, Ryuuma sees it only as an eyesore. Ryuuma also sees it as a weakness of Brook's to be exploited in their duel. He also has a decidedly sadistic streak, behaving quite cruelly towards his "former master" Brook, seeming to enjoy inflicting both physical and psychological pain as well as toying with him in combat when he could have won quickly and easily, being by far the more powerful of the two. He seems to retain a fondness for battle that is more in line with his body's samurai origins. He is more like Zoro than Brook in this respect. Abilities and Powers Fighting Style In Life Ryuuma was a swordsman of great skill. In life, his swordsmanship skills resembled typical Japanese style swordsmanship with a katana. His skill with the sword was so great that he was capable of slicing through copper. Because of this, he was renowned as the strongest swordsman in the world of his time. Due to this also, Ryuuma was also called, especially by those he saved, the King, the swordsman who carries the world's greatest "Warrior's Soul" . Post-Mortem As a zombie that possesses Brook's shadow, Ryuuma is able to perform all of Brook's techniques. However, because Ryuuma has a much more powerful body, the effects of the techniques are amplified to a much higher level. The difference between the two is large enough that Ryuuma could defeat Brook with only a fraction of his full strength. In addition to Brook's usual skills, Ryuuma has the "power of destruction", a product of his superhuman strength. Because of this immense power he can cut things at a distance with the air from his swing (much like Zoro's 36 pound cannon), cut an entire building in half, and destroy an enemy's sword after just a few clashes, all things that Brook cannot do. As Brook noted, a battle between two users of the "power of destruction" such as Zoro and Ryuuma will always end quickly. Weapon At some point in time of his life, Ryuuma came to possess a sword called Shuusui, one of the 21 Great Swords. It is distinguished by its black blade and flower-shaped guard. The sword remained with him even after he died. After Zoro defeats Ryuuma, Ryuuma gives the sword to him in hopes of satisfying the sword. History Monsters In life, Ryuuma was a famous samurai from the Wano Country in the New World. He was renowned for killing a dragon. His exploits against this beast was covered in Oda's earlier work, Monsters, as the main protagonist.Wanted! - Monsters, Ryuuma the King's story. The events of this tale happened long ago in an unspecified place, and unspecified point in time in the past of the current story. In this one-shot comic, Ryuuma had traveled to a town. Ryuuma, unfortunately, had at the time no money for which to pay for food. He had gone for five days without food and his starvation was starting to get to him. Luckily he was saved by a kind waitress of the Restaurant Gèrard, Flare. For giving him food, Ryuuma decided to repay his debt to the red haired girl. Unfortunately for him, she was at the time talking to a Mihawk like swordsman, Shirano, and thus ignored him. Just as Shirano was leaving, his sword sheath accidentally touched Ryuuma's. Ryuuma took this as sign for a duel to the death and decided to fight Shirano. As the two swordsmen engaged each other, Ryuuma easily slashed a copper buddha in half. Just before the fight could escalate, Flare asked Ryuuma to stop. This he did much to shock to everyone in the restaurant. Later, Ryuuma learned from the restaurant's owner of the story of Flare's hometown that happened seven years ago. Ryuuma learned that the town was attacked by a dragon and the only survivors were Flare and Shirano. Later after eating, Ryuuma decided to continue traveling. As he was walking, Ryuuma's sheath was touched by another. Instinctively, Ryuuma thought of it as a challenge. However before he could do anything, the swordsman, D.R., was apparently stabbed. D.R., seeing that he was stabbed, decided to blow the Dragon Horn he alledgedly stole and suposedly summoned a dragon to come to the area. He did so in order take the whole town with him. He then broke the horn so no one could stop the dragon and then apparently died. This caused an uproar in the town and Ryuuma was blamed for it. Ryuuma, not understanding the situation at all, decided not to take responsibility despite the townspeople and Flare's anger towards him. Shirano however confirmed that the horn was real and asked everyone to leave so that he can deal with the dragon. Flare, feeling bad, decided not to go. Ryuuma, being in debt, decided not to leave as well. Flare, fearing that Shirano might die, decided to stop him. Ryuuma decided to follow her and try to stop her. However just as they got to a certain location, Ryuuma tried to stop Flare from looking in a certain direction. He unfortunately failed and she saw that Shirano was helping D.R. loot the town. It turned out that Shirano and D.R. were in cahoots from the start. Shirano had told D.R. of the thing with Ryuuma's sheath so that they could stage a scene with a fake Dragon Horn. They did so in order to scare everyone so they could steal from the town. It was then revealed that they too were responsible for the attack that happened seven years ago. D.R. had summoned a dragon with a Dragon Horn that Shirano stole from his own subordinates to attack Flare's hometown. While in the chaos, Shirano found Flare and killed her father while she was unconscious. Shirano then decided to use Flare in order to gain some prestige for his name. Learning of this new info, Ryuuma told Flare to leave as a dragon was still coming to destroy the town. She didn't however and cried. Ryuuma then decided to confront Shirano and D.R. Upon meeting up with Shirano with D.R., Shirano merely mocked Ryuuma and attacked him. Ryuuma, however, dodged Shirano's attack and killed him with one stroke. D.R., frightened by this, pleaded for his life by saying that only he could stop the dragon from coming with the real Dragon Horn. Ryuuma, however, instead slew the villain. Just as the dragon arrived, Ryuuma lept from a building and with one mighty swing, slew the beast. Afterwards, Ryuuma decided to leave town. As he went, he left Flare with some encouraging words and told her that she owed him one as he fought for her twice. Later when the townspeople came back and discovered everything, it was learned that Ryuuma was called "The King". It was a name that was given to him by people he had saved. Ryuuma, despite his fame, doesn't know this himself and even plans to fight this "King" one day. Despite it all, Ryuuma simply travels off to his next adventure. It is not known what happened to Ryuuma afterwards but it is known that he died from an unspecified sickness. His tale against the dragon, however, became legendary and was passed down to generations even to this day. Zombie Ryuuma At some point in time after Ryuuma's death, Doctor Hogback came to own his body and modified it to become a zombie. Five years ago, a skeleton named Brook came to Thriller Bark. He was captured and with the use of Moria's Devil Fruit powers, his shadow was stolen and implanted into Ryuuma's corpse. Ryuuma then became a zombie under the command of Absalom and foremost Moria. After Brook was set adrift at sea, he returned to the island in search for his shadow. After causing some problems on the island, Brook came across Ryuuma who possessed his shadow, and while they shared the same techniques, Ryuuma had the stronger body and was able to best Brook at his own fighting style. Knowing that he couldn't kill Brook (because if the the original owner of the shadow is killed, their shadow is destroyed and the zombie becomes a lifeless corpse again), Ryuuma let Brook go with a broken skull.One Piece Manga - Vol. 47 Chapter 458, How Brook lost to Ryuuma the first time. Ryuuma then continued his duties as a Zombie General for the next five years. While Brook trained himself during that time in order to defeat Ryuuma, Ryuuma grew as well in strength since he possessed the skeleton's shadow. The Arrival of the Straw Hats While apparently doing his rounds on the night the Straw Hats came to Thriller Bark, Ryuuma decided to chase after Usopp, Nami, and Chopper after they were chased out of Hogback's room by a Jack in a box.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 46 Chapter 448 and Episode 342, Ryuuma decides to chase after Usopp, Nami, and Chopper. He caught up to them while they were peeking on Hogback making his latest creation in his lab.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 46 Chapter 449 and Episode 342, Ryuuma catches up with Nami, Chopper, and Usopp. He then knocked them inside with what appeared to be slash. Ryuuma was then ordered by Hogback to do away with the three. He then knocked Usopp, Nami, and Chopper away with a single move that was so fast that they didn't even realized they were attacked. Only when Ryuuma walked ten feet away to converse with Cindry and the three try to escape did they realize the attack.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 46 Chapter 450 and Episode 344, Ryuuma attacks Usopp, Nami, and Chopper with Hanauta Sanchou: Yahazu Giri. Later, while sitting down and drinking tea in Hogback's lab, Ryuuma is confronted by Brook. The skeleton then challenged Ryuuma to a duel.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 47 Chapter 456 and Episode 352, Brook challenges Ryuuma. After several bone shattering strikes, Ryuuma easily defeats Brook with his own style. Ryuuma then grabs Brook's afro and decides to cut it off as a final blow towards the skeleton. However just before Ryuuma could cut off the afro, the entire island suddenly shakes and makes Ryuuma lose his grip on the afro. Franky then arrives in the lab to tend to Brook. Ryuuma, upon regaining his balance, attacks both Franky and Brook. However before it hits it's mark, Zoro blocks Ryuuma's attack and challenges to fight Ryuuma himself in Brook's stead.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 462 and Episode 357, Zoro challenges Ryuuma. After a pre-battle dialog between the two, in which Zoro stated that he will take Ryuuma's sword, both Ryuuma and Zoro began battling against each other. As the battle raged, Ryuuma performed a thrusting technique with his sword which blew a hole in the wall like a gun.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 466 and Episode 362, Ryuuma and Zoro's battle begins. This was countered by Zoro with a technique that was able to slice through the wall behind Ryuuma. The battle then intensified between the two of them. The battle became so intense that the Hogback's entire lab couldn't take the damage and the entire room caved in. Escaping from the wreckage before the structure gave way, Ryuuma and Zoro continued their battle on the roof. This intense rooftop battle was viewed by both Brook and Franky, who had also escaped onto the mansion's roof. As Ryuuma and Zoro continued battling, the two found themselves facing each other on top of two ledges with only the top of the roof between them. With a mighty slash, Ryuuma cut through the entire roof with his blade. Zoro however, dodged the attack and, using the airborne slashed part of the roof as a ramp, launched an attack from above at Ryuuma. Ryuuma likewise jumped towards Zoro. In a scene that greatly resembled Ryuuma's triumph against the dragon in his previous life, Ryuuma was slashed in mid-air by Zoro. From the wound, Ryuuma was set aflame. Ryuuma then landed on top of the roof while Zoro fell behind as if looking as if were defeated by Ryuuma. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 467 and Episode 362, Ryuuma is "slain" by Zoro's "Dragon" technique. Set aflame, Ryuuma accepted defeat and decided to give Zoro his sword, heavily believing that the soul of the sword would be most satisfied to serve under the man who defeated its preceding owner. With the corpse burning, the zombie spoke his final words as it burnt to ashes: With the corpse housing it destroyed, Brook's shadow rejoined it's rightful owner's feet. This made the skeleton rejoice completely. Zoro then replied that it was alright that the zombie lost as long as he was ashamed. Zoro stated he would've liked to have known Ryuuma while he was still alive and accepted the samurai's sword as a gift of honorable defeat. Zoro however praised the zombie. Even while it was dying, it still retained the honorable spirit of a swordsman. Zoro stated that he'll just pretend the fight he had with the samurai's desecrated corpse never happened. Major Battles *Ryuuma vs. Shirano (1st battle) *Ryuuma vs. Shirano (2nd battle) *Ryuuma vs. D.R. *Ryuuma vs. The Dragon *Ryuuma vs. Brook (1st battle) *Ryuuma vs. Brook (2nd battle) *Ryuuma vs. Zoro Trivia * On the cover of chapter 547, when everyone in recent chapters is portrayed as a samurai, Luffy was dressed exactly like what Ryuuma looked like in the past. The only difference was that the onigiri was on the other hand. * His samurai gi has the kanji "龍" (dragon) on its sleeves, most likely a reference to the dragon he killed in the past. References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Zombie Category:Dead Characters